tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kane Styrson
'''Kane Silver-Tongue', also known as Kane Styrson, is a former Ayleid slave and Sword-For-Hire, he has since then become the housecarl of Jarl Harald Word-Bringer. Through his father's side, he is the last of Clan Silver-Tongue. His mother was from the Nedic Men-of-Ge tribe of Cyrodiil. History Backstory Kane was born into slavery, at an Estate outside the City of Rielle in the Jerall Mountains. His Father, Styr Silver-Tongue, was an Atmoran, who fled the Country for reasons unknown, and his Mother was a Nedic woman named Suna, who was born into slavery. His parents, although stemming from different backgrounds, loved each other and their son dearly. As a child it was difficult, as being a Slave would be. Styr taught his Son everything, from Fishing, Hunting, and even Sword-Play, behind the warden's back. His Mother taught him how to act proper around his Masters and gave him lessons on both Ayleidoon and Nedic, while he learned Atmoran from his father. The only trouble his parents had was Religion. Suna worshiped her Master's Gods, The Ayleid Pantheon, and Styr worshiped his Atmoran Pantheon. They eventually agreed to teach both Elven and Atmoran Pantheons to the boy, after they learned more about their partner's Gods. Entering into adulthood, Kane began to get Seduced by other slaves into forming a Revolt. His Father and Mother condemned this because they knew what the Elves were capable of. Kane ignored his parent's wisdom and helped ransack the Estate, with the other slaves. Unfortunately, The Warden, before his death, had sent a Message to the Neighboring City of Rielle about the Revolt, and in turn, Rielle sent a Division to quell it. This resulted in the Death of all of the Slaves, Except Kane, who escaped with grave injuries. He was rescued by an Ayleid Merchant, sympathetic to the Slaves plight, and nursed back to health. After a few months, the Merchant gave him supplies for his new mission in life. Free his people. Kane eventually freed quite a number of slaves from captivity and found a new order, The Free-Men. Individuals who fought for Freedom from the Tyranny of their elven overlords. He saved as many as he could but soon would find his luck to run out. On one of the Night raids, on The City of Sedor, his large band got cut down by a large Ayleid force. One of his advisors defected and gave plans to the Ayleids, as an attempt to get Rich. This would result in the destruction of the true Free-Men after the main leaders fled or died, the remnants went on to become nothing more than petty bandits, killing elves and men alike for gold or such. Kane could no longer survive in Cyrod with his bounty being as high as it was. Thus, he aimed to return to his Father's Land, Skyrim. Maybe there he could start a Life freedom fighting could never offer. He could discover things his father dreamed of recovering, start a family of his own, and maybe even rally support to free the Nedes of Cyrod. Ballad of the High King The Dragon Jermulgraag Kane was in the city of Vindhelm. He had been in Skyrim for roughly two months working as a mercenary. He saw a contract on the city's notice board. It was for a dragon hunt, posted in the name of Thane Harald Word-Bringer. He decided to accept it, so he began heading to the nearby town of Yorgrim. He took another contract as an escort for a caravan that was headed to the town and travelled with them. The ride was peaceful and he took the opportunity to learn more about the dragon rumors from the merchant. He headed to speak to the town's chieftain. After showing the guards the bounty they let him in to speak to the thane. Kane found him at a table with a handful of others. The foreigner introduced himself and sat next to two other bounty hunters, a man and a woman. Thane Harald explained the details of the bounty, going over the rumors and telling them that they had narrowed down the area where the dragon was likely hiding, as Harald had sent some scouts from his company at Morvunskar. The thane was also going on this quest, since the three bounty hunters were too ill-equipped to kill a dragon. He told them to get ready as they would be leaving soon. He paid them part of the bounty upfront. The man took all the gold himself. Kane followed the other hunters as they went to buy supplies for the trip. He had already packed a good deal in Vindhelm so he wouldn't need to buy much. The male Companion led them to a shop he knew and brought some supplies with the gold that the thane gave them. Kane took the opportunity to buy a journal to help him in his quest to learn more about his father's clan. After they were done shopping, the Companions introduced themselves properly to him. They were Jofrodr and Reyl. The thane and his housecarl, Skorm Snow-Strider, met up with the group and they departed for the dragon sighting location. Jofrodr asked Kane for his reasons for coming to Skyrim and the foreigner mentioned his clan, Clan Silver-Tongue, asking Harald about it. Harald had heard the name before and assumed them to be descendants of Companions that didn't remain in Skyrim after the Return. They suggested that Kane seek information from the Skalds to learn more. Eventually they arrived at the forest and ran into Harald's scouts. They told them about a clearing that they discovered that wasn't natural, clearly caused by the dragon's thu'um. While they were discussing the clearing, a masked woman approached them. The thane recognized her outfit's similarities to the Dragon Cult and she went by a dovahzul name. He questioned her in the dragon tongue. She replied, confirming the thane's suspicious and let it slip that she wasn't alone. Harald looked around for her associates. Skorm and the others began to get ready for combat. The cultist, Heyvahrik, told them to stop what they were doing. Harald told the others to stand down and questioned her motives. She wanted to halt their hunt without bloodshed. Jofrodr stated that there were no more cultists, having cast Life Detection to search the treeline. Harald aggressively asked her why they shouldn't just kill her and her dragon master, as they weren't going to allow such a dangerous beast live so close to Yorgrim. Harald asked her if she would step down and let them kill the dragon. She argued, trying to appeal to their sympathies to the endangered dragons. She failed, the Atmorans had no empathy for their former overlords. Reyl said that there was no reasoning with zealots and Harald agreed. They were at an impasse. He ordered Heyvahkin to step aside or fight. Heyvah chose to fight. Skorm threw the thane his weapon and Harald shouted, but the woman shouted as well. She began to move incredibly fast, faster than Harald with his Whirlwind Sprint. Not only that she moved more fluidly than him with his shout. She tripped him and then took out his three scouts, before disappearing into the treeline. All they could see of her were blurs as she moved. When she was gone, they questioned what happened. Harald knew the shout that she had used, Slow Time. It allowed her to slow down time considerably, which made her appear to go fast while in fact they were the ones slowed down. Harald told them of the limitations of the shout and they came up with a strategy to use against her. They chased after the cultist, but she was long gone. The sun was going down, so Harald decided to make camp. They headed to the clearing, finding evidence of a recent battle there as they heard the cry of a dying animal and found fresh blood in the snow. The thane told them to investigate in the morning, as they needed to get the camp ready to last the winter night in the wilderness. They took turns on watch, Jofrodr taking first shift because of his Life Detection spell to keep and eye out for the cultist. Nothing happened during the night, so the group got a full night's rest and packed up camp in the morning. Harald chose to follow the blood trail in the clearing. There was dried blood near the fresh one that followed a parallel trail. Skorm suggested that it might from a survivor of the dragon attack that caused the clearing. The trail led to a cave nor far from the clearing, inside they found a fresh campfire who's ashes were still warm. Reyl led them inside with her magelight. The fresh blood trail led to an adult sabercat by the campfire, while the dried blood led futher in. They followed it and ran into three individuals. They told the thane's group to stop and identify themselves. Harald told them who he was. He came face to face with them and saw that the dried blood wasn't from them, but a torn up corpse on the ground. He wondered if they were friends or foes. They introduced themselves as Stormhawks: Hefndir, Tiskr and Reeth. They claimed to also be after the dragon. Seeing that they shared the same foe, Harald decided to trust them and went to investigate the corpse. Hefndir, the masked leader, walked past him refusing to help them. Harald ordered Skorm to stop them. Skorm blocked the path of the other two Stormhawks while the thane examined the corpse. It was certainly killed by the dragon, probably before the sightings. Reeth, the mage, threatned Skorm with a lightning spell while his warrior friend Tiskr drew his weapons. Hefndir threatned to shout them apart if they didn't let his compatriots pass. Skorm wasn't afraid of the mage and didn't move, following the thane's orders. Harald threatned the masked leader and demanded them to back off and tell him what they learned from the corpse. The situation was getting more tense until the mage stopped his spell and told his friends to calm down. He offered to tell the thane all they knew if he let them pass. Harald agreed once they swore on their honor and told Skorm to stand aside. The housecarl did so and the situation defused. The mage told them that the body of the treasure hunter came from the clearing, no doubt killed by the dragon as tha thane suspected. The sabercats dragged it into the cave, which was their lair. They followed the blood trail there just the other day and that morning found a dragon claw on the corpse. Harald knew that those claws were used to open the Dragon Cult's puzzle doors. It was likely that the dragon's temple was nearby and the beast killed the treasure hunter to keep its location a secret. Kane reminded Harald of the female cultist and he asked the Stormhawks if they had encountered her. They claimed not to have. The thane warned them about her power. She was their clue so the group decided to hunt after her, first returning to the clearing to follow the tracks that the scouts had found there previously. Jofrodr and Reyl stayed behind to investigate something in the cave. The others returned to the clearing. Harald calmed down the scouts when they got there, as the Stormhawks had reached it first and spooked them. He told his men what they found and asked them to report anything they found. One of the hunters, Þuli, showed them a torn up knapsack that they found southeast of the clearing. They also found another trail that led to the clearing, where the bag had been stuck to a tree. Inside was part of a map, but the part that was useless to them. They figured that the temple was nearby as they were pretty high up the mountain, so they split up to search for it. Since then Jofrodr and Reyl returned, with a sabercat cub following after them. Skorm remained with the scouts, the Stormhawks went off on their own and Harald led the bounty hunters to the south. They eventually came across the source of the blood trail with the help of the cub, finding the treasure hunter's severed arm in a plateau. At the plateau they discovered the dragon cult's temple with the puzzle door hidden on the mountainside. They had to wait for the Stormhawks since they were the ones with the silver dragon claw, but they got there shortly after. Reeth sent a magic signal to tell Skorm that they found the temple, then went to the door and unlocked it with the help of the masked Stormhawk. The door opened once the carved rings were in place and they headed inside. As they went up the flight of stairs at the entrance, Harald accidentally set off a trap. He told the others to stand back and then used Whirlwind Sprint to move himself out of danger. They reached the entrance hall without further incident and found natural sunlight coming into the room, which was odd. They found two corridors that led out of the hall so they decided to split up. The Stormhawks took the left one while the others took the right. Harald triggered another trap, but it only damaged his shield. When they found some stairs their group split up again, with the Companions heading up while Kane remained with Harald. The duo fought a draugr before making it to a large chamber that connected to many bedrooms. They found a decorated metal door, but it was locked. They took a passageway into the temple's Hall of the Dead to search for a key. They encountered a group of draugr led by a high ranking member of the cult. They engaged them in battle, but were outnumbered. It wasn't until Reyl and Jofrodr caught up with them that the tide of battle turned and they killed the undead. Harald found a key on the undead leader and they returned to the locked metal door. The thane went to unlock the door, but a large group of undead come from the rooms on the balcony to stop them. They defended themselves from the horde of draugr. They helped each other during the fight, Reyl keeping them healed up while Jofrodr used his telekinesis on the thane's spear to pick out the Draugr from a distance. Kane kept the undead from reaching the mage. Working together, they thinned the numbers of the undead until finally the last of the fiends were dead once more. The group rested for a few minutes before opening the door and heading outside into the temple's inner sanctum. The inner sanctum was located in a crater hidden inside the mountain. They headed through the snowy surface and to the altar at the far end. Above the altar was a cavern outlook where Kane spotted the dragon. Kane saw the beast in it's full glory. A mix of shock and fear waved over him, but he soon shook the feeling off. The dragon laughed and then taunted them. Harald told the others to follow his lead. He told them to slowly head closer to the altar, while trying not to get the dragon to attack them. The dragon was angry that they were ignoring him. Jofrodr knew they needed to do something as the dragon got ready to shout at them. Harald then talked with the dragon in Dovahzul, which caught the dragon off-guard. While the thane distracted the dragon with a conversation, he gestured for the others to get in position. Jofrodr trekked through the snow towards the altar. He kept his distance from Kane and Reyl so the dragon couldn't kill them all at once. The Stormhawks arrived and Hefndir spoke to the dragon in its native tongue as well. With them was Skorm and another man in heavy armor. The dragon was angered by the Stormhawk and shouted, creating a storm over the crater. The thane told them all to scatter to evade the storm that shot down lightning at them. The Stormhawk shouted as well, creating his own storm that boosted the dragon's own. The masked Stormhawk's shout hurt the humans more than the dragon, angering Harald greatly as his plan was ruined. The mortals rushed into cover, trying to avoid the storms. Kane stayed behind cover while the storms raged. Reyl cast a healing circle by the altar so he rushed over there to stay safe. Since he was a warrior, he couldn't act until the dragon was brought down. That chance finally came when the Stormhawk Tiskr shouted at the dragon. The Cyrodiilic was going to join in the fight against the beast, but the cultist appeared to defend the dragon. He chose to fight her off so the thane and the others could focus on the dragon. Out in the open fighting the cultist, Kane was hit by the lightning a few times. Luckily for him, the cultist was also hit so she wasn't able to get the upper hand on him. The two exchanged blows, both of them experienced swordsmen. He saw that the armored man that came with Skorm was coming to his aid, so he stalled the cultist until he arrived. The two of them teamed up against her, but the cultist was still managing to defend herself from their attacks. However, the Stormhawk leader, Hefndir also joined in the fight. The cultist was unable to defend against all three of them at once with swordsmanship alone so she shouted and slowed down time. Kane only saw blurry movements as she quickly dispatched them and nearly took off Hefndir's head, luckily only removing his helmet. The Stormhawk panicked after his helmet was removed and stopped fighting her to cover his face. Kane didn't understand why this was so important, but stepped in to defend Hefndir against the cultist as she tried to finish him off. She easily dodged his attacks with her superior reflexes, but he had stalled her enough that she was back to regular time. She returned to her defensive stance now, but as Kane was going to clash blades with her he saw that the dragon was finally killed by Harald stabbing it through the heart. He cheered and tried to get under the cultist's skin to create an opening to finish her off. She didn't fall for his taunts and held her own against him and the other two. Though with the dragon dead, the others joined the fight against her and she was soon surrounded. The female cultist surrendered. As they tried to restrain her, however, she attacked them and made a run for it. She shouted and slowed down time again. By the time the effect was over, she was long gone. The hunters celebrated their victory over the dragon. Kane walked passed the group and knelt before the dragon. He viewed this as a once in a lifetime opportunity to gaze upon a son of Auri-El. The Companion talked with Kane and suggested that he join their crew in Ylgermet, as he had proven himself a capable fighter. However, the Cyrodiilic refused his offer. He wanted to get out of the mercenary life and settle down. Skorm then convinced Harald to take a trophy of their kill back with them, so they lopped off the dragon's head and then had the scouts bring it back into town on the sled. The group arrived in Yorgrim the next day. Harald rode in the front on his horse. Skorm had the second horse, leading the sled carrying the dragon Jermulgraag's severed head. As soon as the first townspeople saw the dragon skull, word spread across all of Yorgrim. The people gathered around the group, their mouths agasp at the sight of the dragon's head. When they made it to the town square, Harald gave a short speech that caused the people to cheer his name and applaud the heroes. Kane smiled at the praise. He wasn't gloryhound, but he did enjoy the townspeople's thanks and blessings. Chief Jænis arrived in the town square and called for a feast in their honor. The chieftain's announcement made the people cheer louder. That day Yorgrim was enthralled in a festival that lasted well into the night. Not even the cold could stop the Atmorans from celebrating. It was during the festival that Harald paid the hunters for their work. He also kept his promise and split up the initial 3000 gold with Reyl and Kane. Death of Jarl Sigurðr The day after the celebration Kane headed to the town docks where he saw Harald Word-Bringer and his men getting their ship ready for departure. There were peasants around the docks. They were gathering around to see Harald and look at the skull with awe. The Cyrodiilic asked for a ride back to the city and the thane accepted. Once the supplies and the skull were in place, the ship pushed off the pier and began heading west to the city of Vindhelm. On the way, they talked and Kane asked if he could enter into Harald's service as Stinralg, the armored man that had come with Skorm Snow-Strider to the temple, had. Since Kane had proved his fighting skill on the dragon hunt, the thane decided to take him into his service. When they arrived Harald gathered up the people at the docks to tell them of his victorious quest against the dragon. The citizens cheered on as he played up the scene. With the crowd having slowed them down, the thane's group took almost an hour to make it to the palace. He had the guards bring his leftover supplies and the skull into the palace, while he remained behind and greeted his brother Olaf, who had arrived at the city from his temple. The two argued and Skorm decided to leave them be, leading Kane and Stinralg away to get themselves acquainted with the palace. Skorm led them to the palace steward, Holma. On the way there, Kane appreciated the arquitecture of the building. Having been born in Cyrodiil, he had never seen human structures this grand. Holma welcomed Skorm back and asked how the quest went. The housecarl explained the situation then told her about Kane and Stinralg. She told him that his family had arrived from Morvunskar and Skorm left the two of them with her. Kane remained quiet until Holma addressed them. She told Stinralg to paint his armor to the colors of Østmark now that he would be serving Harald. She told them to always act with honor since their actions reflected on Harald from now on. Kane knew how much the Atmorans valued honor so he agreed. They officially introduced themselves to the steward and she signed their names to her logbooks, then led them to their new quarters in the servant's wing of the palace. That night Harald ate with his men. Once it was over he called Kane and Stinralg to the throne room for them to perform their proper oaths to him. They did things according to tradition, with each man kneeling before him and swearing upon his sword. Kane didn't know how Atmoran traditions went so he let the Stinralg go first. He knelt before Harald and swore to never abandon battle and to fight for Harald always. Satisfied with the man's oath, Harald gave him an arm-ring to signify his position as his housecarl. Kane was a bit nervous, but followed Stin's lead and knelt. He swore to fight for him as long as he lives and to avenge Harald should he die before him. Harald was pleased and gave him an arm-ring as well. He beckoned the two men to stand as his new housecarls. Kane was happy that he was one step closer to his dream. Now a housecarl of Harald, Kane had lodgings and a salary. He began to save up the salary to buy a house in the city. He lived with Stinralg and adapted to the lifestyle of a housecarl. His new companion was a lot more interested in getting in with the guards and maintaining a good training schedule, while Kane focused on his dream. It was about a week after Harald's return to Vindhelm that tragedy finally struck. Jarl Sigurðr subcome to his illness. He went to sleep one night and never woke up again. News of the death were already spreading through the palace, leaving the servants to mourn for their beloved Jarl. The Lawspeaker sent out criers to inform the city of the Jarl's passing. Later in the day the citizens gathered at the Palace Plaza. The city had taken the death of the Jarl with a heavy heart. Harald addressed them and told the people that he would hold a week-long festival in honor of his father until his funeral. That cheered up the people. Kane finally managed to save enough money up to buy a home in the Stone Quarter. When he went to speak to her she was talking with the Lawspeaker, Haukōn, about the vassals that were arriving for the funeral and mentioned that lands to the south of the hold were being raided. He waited until their talk was done before paying the steward for the home. He gave her the gold from his past jobs and the pay that he had saved up in exchange for the deed to the house. In the document he officially took on the name Kane Silver-Tongue. He was now one step closer to his dream. He felt very lonely during the festival. He had no family in the city, only an empty house. The foreigner envied Skorm spending time with his wife and kids. He wanted nothing more than to have a happy family like him. He enjoyed the festival as best he could alone, he watched fights in the Vindhelm Pit and even spent some time with Skorm. Looming Threat Shortly before Jarl Sigurd's funeral took place, Lady Jóðdís of the village of Bjargveltask arrived in the city and told Harald Word-Bringer of attacks that had been happening in her southern lands. They had not yet discovered the source of the attacks and Harald decided to send some men under Skorm Snow-Strider to investigate the raids. Stinralg was the first to volunteer for the mission. Harald approved of this and decided to send Kane on the mission as well. They were only to return with proof of the identity of the aggressors. They traveled to the lands under attack and searched around for clues. What they found were only burned down hamlets and farmsteads and no sign of the attackers. They rode towards Áfastr's Hamlet. It was a farming settlement about a week's ride from Bjarveltask. The farmer had recently sent his tribute to the village so the housecarls suspected that he was still alive. They rode around the curve of the road and got their first glimpse of the farm in the distance from in between the trees. The group heard a terrible cry echo over the area, followed by a scream and yelling. Skorm rushed towards the farmstead, with Kane and Stinralg going after him. Kane rushed into the clearing of the hamlet only a few moments after Skorm. By then, Skorm had already ridden into battle with his waraxe drawn. He was fighting a group of white armor clad enemies that looked elven in appearance. Stinralg explained that they were Falmer. Kane had never seen the snow elves before, but he had fought against Ayleids so he knew what to expect. Stin was the first to follow Skorm into battle, with Kane drawing his sword and snapping the reigns of his mount seconds later. They had to fight off the half-dozen elves while protecting the farmer and his family. Among the elves was a mage that was causing them a lot of trouble. Kane took the initiative against the mage. He was distracted by memories of his life with the Free-men fighting the Ayleids and the Snow Elves landed a hit on him. The mage killed his horse, but the Cyrodiilic was able to land safely when he was thrown off. He charged at the mage and thrust his sword right through him. The mage refused to die. He managed to burn Kane before the housecarl put him down with his dagger. Despite his injuries Kane rejoined the fight to help Skorm, who had been surrounded. However, the elves began to retreat. Skorm ordered them to remain at the farm in case the Falmer returned, while Stinralg healed the civilians and the wounded housecarls. After confirming that the enemy weren't returning the housecarls escorted the farmer and his family to the village before heading back to Vindhelm with the body of the dead Falmer mage as proof of the attackers' identities. In Vindhelm they presented Jarl Harald with the body and told him of what transpired. Harald was enraged by the news and Stinralg as well. The Solstheimer suggested that the Jarl answer these transgressions with overwhelming force. Harald agreed with him and declared war against the Snow Elves as was his duty as Ysgramor's heir. Jarl Harald began to prepare for the coming war, gathering his soldiers and sending out calls to arms to all corners of Skyrim. He gathered the people of Vindhelm at the palace plaza and passionately proclaimed his war against the snow elves to them. His proclamation was answered with cheers and enthusiasm. Kane, along with the other housecarls, helped in planning for the invasion and training the soldiers that had started joining after Harald's proclamation. Personality Due to his tough upbringing, Kane has become Reserved when speaking about his life as a slave, as far as even blanking out when discussing the topic. His Charismatic attitude was a gift from his father, who taught Kane all he knew, and it helped him more than he realizes. For the Atmoran way of life Courage and Ambition came naturally, and his father sharpened those desires. After his escape and the formation of the Free-Men, he knew his skills in Sword-Play and Tactics were something he would need, so he spent weeks training and studying his arts. Before his betrayal at Sedor, his Loyalty to those he trusted was unrivaled. Now his trust needs to be earned, and even then his Paranoia still lingers. Statistics * Attributes: Strength and Personality * Major Skills: Master One-Handed (Blades) - Master Speechcraft - Expert Heavy Armor - Expert Leadership - Adept Hand-To-Hand * Minor Skills: Block, Atheletics, Acrobatics * Powers: Proto-Voice of The Emperor - Mild Resist Cold * Equipment: Ayleid Plate Armor made of Steel, Steel Longsword and matching dagger, a large Fur cloak with fur in ling, and Two amulets. One of Shor and one of Auri-El. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Knights Category:Housecarls Category:Former slaves